


White Lily

by Juicy_Jimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional, F/M, Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, Insanity, Killing, Loss of Faith, Murder, Murderer, Police, Rain, Sad, Sad Ending, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_Jimin/pseuds/Juicy_Jimin
Summary: A mass murderer is on the loose in the city.





	White Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Good day/evening/night everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Angst and insanity is displayed in this, so read at your own risk :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic of Yugyeom! :D

Laughter resonated through the empty alleyway where Katie was splayed on the ground, blood spilling from several holes in her body. Her mind was racing with different kinds of questions she knew she would never be able to get coherent answers to.

She felt her body grow colder as the need for breathing became increasingly more difficult. She tried sucking in a breath, but only got in a snippet of how much she actually needed, her body almost spasming from the lack of oxygen. Nevertheless, she managed to survive for now.

The newspaper had talked about a serial killer being on the loose for a good month, but she had never imagined that she would witness her love get killed by the antagonist himself. Or that she too would fall under the hands of said criminal.

“Finally. He’s out of the way,” the voice that used to be soothing to her, now send chills down her spine.

Her mind completely blank as she stared up into the dark, the night sky seeming like a welcoming friend as she took in the image of the criminal in her mind. The face so familiar to her and which used to hold warmth and happiness. Now it only held coldness and apathy of what used to be her best friend.

She ignored his comment, knowing it would only hurt more if she thought of it, and just continued to look upwards, contemplating her whole life.

Why?

The question she had wanted to ask, but never had the courage to do so all this time she's laid there on the cold-watered flooring.

She slowly turned her head and looked at the lifeless body of who used to be her first love. Had she only gotten here in time, or had they not parted ways to go to different shops, her and her love would still be more alive and more in love than ever. Of course, life didn’t always work out the way she wanted a lot of times.

“Yes, it’s such a pity isn’t it? He was a pure-hearted boy with every little bit of passion for peace inside of him. Sad it had to be him, who should die before I could get to you,” he noticed she had looked to the boy. The voice of the male so cruel it sounded like sirens in her ears. The man was someone whom she had thought as a friend, not a mass-murderer. She would’ve never thought he would be able to have such insensitivity in his heart. 

Her eyes watered and blurred her vision with inevitable tears as she heard the dreading footsteps coming towards her. she knew she should be scared for what the man would do to her, but nothing could hurt more than knowing that if she survived, her love wouldn’t be there with her.

“I know you’re not frightened of me, sweetie,” the nickname, with which he used to call her, send a wave of sadness through her. Surely, he would use this pet name as a tool. “Though, I also know that you are. You are frightened of me, but not in the way that I want you to be. You’re frightened that I will take you away from that boy and by the fact you won’t be able to see him again.” He almost spat out “that boy”, disgust so clear in the words. She looked at the boy lying 5 feet away from her. If she reached her hand out, she would be able to just touch his shirt. Her heart ached with sadness and fright. Yes, that was indeed her scare.

The holes he had shot in her, began to hurt more as she tried to move her arm out to the boy. The holes in her gut, her side, her arm, began to ache and a little whimper left her mouth.

“Oh, no,” he placed his foot on her arm, right on the gunshot, making a pained cry leave her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. “Don’t even think about it. You and him are a finished chapter. He will never wake up and you will never live happily ever after.” His words dripped with poison and she almost felt herself getting infected by it. Her leaned to her ear and she felt his soft locks tickle her cheek.

“Because, you belong to me,” he emphasized the last word and sounded dominating and evil. His lips almost touched her ear and tried hard to not cringe. One of his hands moved up to touch her cheek and she flinched as if she had gotten electrified. “Shhh, darling, don’t worry. Everything will go back to normal. How it has always been. You and me against the world. Remember that? Remember how we used to say that you and I would side by side rule the world? The best friends.”

“You...” she choked out the word and tried to gather enough breath to make the sentence she wanted. “A-re.” A shard breath of oxygen was inhaled. “Not.” She gasped and sucked in a breath that sounded like a wheeze. Her face began to lose blood and an icy feeling took over as she felt her body slowly giving in to the toxic that emitted from the bullets. “M-y.” She turned her head and stared him in the eyes, death lacing in them. “Bes-t. Frie-nd.” She made sure, even though it was almost impossible, to sound cold and soulless as she completed the sentence only missing one word.

“Y-ugy-eom. Yugyeom.”

A tear from each eye slowly rolled down her cheeks and her body shook with sobs that wanted to come out like screams, but couldn’t. She was soon out of air, which meant soon dead.

Death...

Tears still continued to flow from her eyes slowly. How had it come to this? Yesterday was the most perfect day. She had been out eating with Yugyeom, Mark, and one of Mark’s friends. THey were all chatting and laughing and having a good time.

Yugyeom’s eyes turned dark like coil and bared his teeth in a sneer, so horrific and maddening she should have gotten felt a cold chill, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t scared. There was nothing he could do at that point that could make her situation worse. Death was not an enemy. It was a friend, she was more than willing to open the door for. She knew, she had hit a soft spot with her words, but she couldn’t find it in herself to regret them.

“That’s not true,” his voice deep and laced with madness. “Say that’s not true.” He was on the edge of throwing a tantrum, but she didn’t care. She didn’t regret what she had said.

“No,” she whispered flatly, not a single feeling of care or grief in her tone.

That was it.

Yugyeom yelled furiously, making her bones shake, but not her body. The poison from the bullets that should have been removed long time ago send an agonizing amount of pain throughout her and she knew in a minutes time, it would reach her heart and she would be no more. He came back towards her again, no screaming, no running. He was slithering towards her like a snake coming for its prey. His look had “killer” written all over them, making her feel terrified. In his hand he held a silver gun, shining deadly in his big hand. Yugyeom had taken it out as he was raging. She was horrified off her mind. Though she knew a gun would be the quickest way to die, the fright still took over her.

Yugyeom halted beside her, his tall and broad figure towered over her. He was looking at the gun as if he was inspecting it.

“It’s curious to me how such a small thing... can kill so quickly,” he slowly turned his head downwards to her. A small gasp escaped her. His eyes were black, like a black hole. “It’s beautiful to me, how the blood will slowly flow from that hole, like a little lake, gradually flood with fresh water.” He held a little pause, licking his lips. “You just want to suck it all up. Every. Last. Drop.”

With every punctuation he crouched lower towards her until he was at her level once again. She felt like vomiting. He was psychotic. Insane even. Her best friend was truly gone. Yugyeom was no longer a friend. He was a stranger. Yugyeom gazed at the blood, dripping from a wound in her arm as if it was a work of art, and slowly slid his pointer finger across it, fascination written all over his face. Yet again, he licked his lips.

“Yo-u’re... psych-cho-tic,” she just managed to get out, disgust written her face. Maybe she should’ve kept that to herself, maybe not, because his insane black eyes were on her again, this time with a smile matching. He brought the finger up to his mouth and his licked up the blood.

“Oh yes, I’ve been for a very long time now,” his dark smooth voice sounded happy as he gave credence to her statement. Revulsion filled her and made her feel nauseous to the bone. she had been friends with a monster all this time?

He sighed as he stood up, he sounded almost resigned as he did so. He looked at the gun for what seemed like a lifetime, probably thinking about what to do with it. He shrugged with a face that oozed he didn’t care at all.

“It was indeed very nice to have you as best friend all this time, but I’m afraid our journey has to end now,” she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

“It indeed was,” she choked out, and opened again. She was dying anyway. So, why care that Yugyeom was gonna make it quicker for her?

Yugyeom huffed and gave her a disapproving smile. He slowly lifted the gun, pointing it directly to her forehead, right between her eyes. To make this easier her closed her eyelids and awaited the fatal moment. Her heart beat rose inside her chest as the waiting seemed to drag on forever. Cold sweat started forming on her forehead and she felt a tear run out from the corner of her eye.

  
  


𝘽𝙖𝙣𝙜!

.

.

.

.

 

──── ∗ ᴼⁿᵉ ᵈᵃʸ ˡᵃᵗᵉʳ ∗ ────

 

“What happened?” Police officer Park asked, walking straight to the crime scene, followed hastily by his secretary, Mr. Choi.

“The incident is pretty obscure, sir. There isn’t much to figure out from it other than the victims and what was caused on the victims. The victims are as following: a man, mr Mark Tuan and a woman, ms... um?... it’s pretty blurred... sir...”

It’s enough,” mr. Park said as he stood above the woman lying on the ground with bullets decorating her petite body like a tragic painting. But a certain bullet wound right between her eyes was what caught his attention. Her eyes were hidden behind the eyelids, a kind of peaceful look on her features. The dried tear stains still evident on her cheeks, showed her sorrow just before she was killed. “The name of the man is enough. He was in fact in a relationship with this woman.” He looked at the man with a sad expression. Memories from how they had been best friends flowed through his mind.

“Sir? What do you mean?” The secretary asked curiously. Mr. Park sighed and looked at him depressively.

“He, Mark Tuan, was my best friend and I’ve encountered this woman countless times before,” he sighed and shook his head. Mr. Choi could see the despair in his boss' body language and decided not to question him any further. “Now, the only man I can possibly think of who would be as wicked as to kill these two, is a certain mr. Kim Yugyeom. He was this woman’s best friend and insanely jealous of the relationship between her and mr Tuan.”

Jinyoung gazed at the white Lily presented on top of the woman’s heart as if it was a part of her outfit. He deemed the flower to be the only beautiful thing on this tragical disaster.

He sighed for the fourth time that day and turned around to walk away from the scene that only caused pain to grow inside him. Mr. Choi followed closely behind him.

~~~~

From afar, Kim Yugyeom watched Jinyoung inspecting the crime scene. An evil smile formed on his lips. He was at last catching on. It only took him 4 kills. First BamBam, then Jackson, Jaebeom, and then, Jungkook. He would have thought Jinyoung to be more clever than this.

As he saw Jinyoung and his secretary walk away from the crime scene, the secretary scribbling away on a notepad, he slowly emerged into the shadows again and went behind the wall.

Now, he could move on to the next target on the list.

Park Jinyoung.

And it seemed Jinyoung already knew.


End file.
